Timeline (movie canon)
The timeline of the events as shown in the three movies, Jurassic Park: The Game and accessory material. 1973 * February 16 '''- Sanjay Masrani establishes the corporation Masrani with the development of Mascom, an ambitious telecommunications network located in India. * '''Before May 23 - *Sarah Harding is born.When protesting to Ian about coming to Isla Sorna, Sarah says that she has been working with wild animals for twenty four years. As Ian and the others arrive on May 23rd, Sarah was at least 24 on that date, placing her birth in a year before 1973. 1978 * Summer; before June - Jessica Harding is born.During Raptor Chase, June 1993, Jessica Harding says she is almost 15. 1982 *The Hammond Foundation leases Isla Nublar from the Costa Rican government *Nima Cruz and her tribe are deported from Nublar by several mercenaries. Medicine and shelters are promised to the people. 1983 * Mascom launches 1984 * First prehistoric animal was brought back to life.InGen Technologies. (2014, November 19). Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/ingen/index.html 1985 * John Hammond and Cowan, Swain and Ross found International Genetic Technologies, Inc. *Jess sneaks into a Tiger exhibit when her father works at the San Diego Zoo. According to Gerry it "scared the daylights out of me."Jurassic Park: The Game, Episode 1. 1988 *John Hammond cancelled the idea of an amphitheater. He starts to build a far greater Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. *'July' - Eric Kirby is born in Enid. 1990 *'Spring' - Teaser trailer: first fossilised mosquito discovered in a piece of Amber from a mine in South America.Jurassic Park Teaser Trailer. 1992 *'Before June 12th' - Gerry and Sarah Harding speakIn Jurassic Park: The Game, Jess says that Gerry hasn't spoken to Sarah in "Over a year" meaning that, as the game begins on June 12th, 1993, he last spoke to Sarah sometime before the same date in 1992. Between 1988 and June 1993 * Laura Sorkin, refusing to take the quick method that Henry Wu suggested, is denied the position of head scientist and relocated to Isla Nublar Field Lab to keep her out of the way. She continues her research and breeds Troodons. At some point, she obtains a field assistant in David Banks. Hammond later orders the Troodons to be destroyed, but Sorkin refuses and studies them in private. 1993 * May 24 - Incident happened at the Geothermal Power Plant of Isla Nublar.Jurassic Park: The Game, scenario Power Plant. A Mr. DNA sign says that it has been 18 days since the last incident. Since the sign didn't reset when the plant was malfunctioning at June 12th, the 18 days probably count until June 11. * June - The Jurassic Park worker Jophery is killed by a Velociraptor. Investors demand on site inspection by experts. ** Gennaro visits San Jose, Costa Rica; Hammond, supposed to meet him there, does not arrive as he is with his daughter, who's divorce proceedings have begun. * June 7-10 (?): John Hammond invites Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler to join the endorsement team. ** Around the same time, Gennaro invites Ian Malcolm to be part of the endorsement team. Friday, June 11 * Morning: Endorsement team arrives at Isla Nublar. * Noon: Endorsement team has lunch in V.I.P. Dining Room. Tim Murphy and his sister, Lex Murphy, arrive on the Island. * 19:00h: Storm evacuation. All non-essential staff leaves the island with the boat. * ~19:00h - Power down. Dennis Nedry killed. Endorsement team attacked. * Between 19:00h and Morning of June 12th'''Nedry has been killed, which is why Nima and Miles are on the island, yet the storm is still raging. By the time Gerry gets Nima to the Visitor Centre the storm has stopped, meaning that Nima and Miles arrive - and Miles is killed - between the two times. - Nima Cruz and Miles Chadwick arrive on Isla Nublar after Dennis Nedry fails to arrive at Biosyn hand over. At the same time, authorities search for Dennis Nedry in San DiegoJurassic Park: The Game: Episode 1. Said by Miles to Nima on seeing Nedry in the car.. Ray Arnold attempts to restore power and is killed by Velociraptors. Ian, Hammond, Muldoon and Ellie retreat to an underground bunker. Saturday, June 12 * '''Dawn - Ellie restores power. Robert Muldoon is killed by Velociraptors. * Morning - Tim Murphy is electrocuted by the fences. Ellie, Grant, Tim and Lex reunite. Velociraptors attack Tim and Lex in the kitchens; one is locked in a freezer. Rexy kills The Big One. The Endorsement team leaves Isla Nublar; as they fly away, Gerry Harding calls for help from the Visitor Center and InGen sends a rescue team while Nima kidnaps the Hardings. * After Morning - Sarah Harding arrives in Costa Rica to visit Ian. . The included file says that Sarah, Malcolm's girlfriend, travelled all the way to Costa Rica where he was recovering. As the team left Isla Nublar in the morning of June 12th, it has to be after that time when Sarah arrives. * Afternoon - The mercenaries arrive and bravo Team is gunned down by Vargas who is infected by Troodons. Vargas is killed by Oscar Morales. Alpha Team finds Nima and the Hardings. Daniel "D-Caf" Cafaro goes missing, leaving the helicopter unmanned. * Between Afternoon and Evening - David Banks walks too close to the Troodons in the Quarantine Pens and is, to Laura's sadness, killed. * Evening - Laura Sorkin adds supplement to the water supply to reverse the Lysine contingency. * Evening - Isla Nublar Field Lab is attacked by Rexy and Velociraptors. Survivors escape into the tunnels. * Night - Survivors reach the Marine Facility.In the scenario The Marine Facility Gerry says it is Saturday. Laura Sorkin is killed by the Tylosaurus that she unleashed. Sunday, June 13 * Morning: Billy Yoder attempts to kill Gerry, Nima and Jess and flees the Marine Facility, leaving them to die. The Hardings and Nima swim out of the Marine Facility and reach the North Dock, which is attacked by Rexy. Billy Yoder is killed rescuing the Barbasol can and the Hardings and Nima leave Isla NublarDespite optional endings being provided, the canonical ending is that Nima survives.. Sometime after this, the US army planned to bomb the island. November * Deconstruction of Jurassic Park from Isla Nublar. Unknown * Hurricane Clarissa wiped out Site B. InGen had to evacuate and the dinosaurs were released to mature on their own in the wild.It was probably after the hurricane that the "4 years" started during which John Hammond kept Site B save from human interference. 1995 *Dr. Henry Wu write The Next Step: An Evolution of God’s Concepts. 1996 * Masrani Oil Sector is founded in Abu Dhabi 1997 May *Henry Wu creates the hybrid plant Karacosis wutansis. Events of begin. * Start of May'Hammond: few weeks before day 1. - Bowman family visits Isla Sorna. Their daughter Cathy Bowman is attacked by a ''Compsognathus pack. * '''? Later - Cathy in hospital. * 48 hours later - InGen has a board meeting to appoint Ludlow as CEO of InGen. May 23 (Day 1) * John talks to Malcolm about the expedition. * Malcolm tells the Gatherers team they leave 3 days earlier. * 3 hours later - Gatherers leave. * Gatherers arrive at Isla Sorna. * InGen Hunters arrive at Isla Sorna. * night - Gatherers sabotage the Hunter camp. * night - Gatherer's camp attacked by the T. rex. * night - Survivors walk inland. May 24 (Day 2) *Survivers walk to the cliff. * night - Survivors attacked by T. rex. * night - Gatherers reach the Worker Village and call for help. May 25 (Day 3) * Morning'Ludlow: "Wee-small hours of the morning...". - San Diego Incident. Unknown * John Hammond dies.According to Masrani Global, InGen was purchased by Simon Masrani in 1998, ''a YEAR after John Hammond died. As he was alive in May, he must have died between May 1997 and December 1997, at which point Masrani purchased InGen. These are the only dates that can fit with the 1998 purchasing which is a "year" after his death. * Simon Masrani, son of an old friend of Hammond, approaches InGen and proposes a corporate buy-out. 1998 * Charlie Degler is born. * InGen is fully integrated under Masrani Global banner.According to Masrani Global, InGen was purchased by Simon Masrani in 1998, a YEAR after John Hammond died. As he was alive in May, he must have died between May 1997 and December 1997, at which point Masrani purchased InGen. These are the only dates that can fit with the 1998 purchasing which is a "year" after his death. 2000 * '''December - Simon Masrani promoted Dr. Wu within the ranks of the InGen company. 2001 *'End of May' - Ben Hildebrand and Eric Kirby make a trip to Isla Sorna with Dino-Soar. They crash land on the island. Only Eric survives. *'July 18th' - Major events of took place. 2005 *'June' - Jurassic World opens. 98,120 visitors in its first month.Jurassic World Profile. (2014, November). Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/jurassicworld/index.html 2015 *'June 12 '- events of . References lo Category:Timeline Category:Events